Smosh in an ally
by Cafrass
Summary: Find out what happens when Ian and Anthony decide to take a short cut through the ally. Sorry this like..sucks. I am 11 so...yeah :p This is kind of dark, and I don't usually do dark stories, but this is a change I guess!


Messed up  
"What is going on? I can't make sense of anything right now. The world is blurred. I can feel the blood running down my face and the pain is everywhere"  
Ian's POV:  
"What the heck is going on!", I wondered. My face hurts, the world is blurry, everything is fuzzy! "I-Ian". I wondered for a moment who's voice that was. Then I realized. Anthony. "I-is that y-you?", I stuttered. "Y-yeah", he said. He sounded drunk and I knew I did too, but I also knew we were perfectly sober. Unless you count being drunk with pain..  
Anthony's POV:  
"How d-did we end u-up in an a-ally-y?", I asked, not knowing if Ian was okay or not. In fact, I don't even know if I'm okay or not. My face has blood all over it, and my clothes are torn. I can't help feeling I brought this on myself and Ian. I am such an error, such a mistake. Why did I have to be born into this retchet world?  
Ian's POV"  
The black was closing in around my eyes, though I don't know if its because its the middle of the night, or if it is because I'm passing out. Either way I need to stay awake. I could barely answer Anthony, through the pain. "I-I don't k-know. I t-think we hit o-our heads." Suddenly something rare happened. Anthony started to dissolve into tears. It was more from despair than from pain. I leaned in to hug him, doing my best to comfort him. I don't know why he is crying, but I feel bad.  
Anthony's POV:  
I couldn't stop the tears. Ian was trying to comfort me but I just couldn't stop crying. I kept thinking of all of the good times we had together, even the bad times. I stopped crying to stutter a few words. "I-I a-am s-sorry I-Ian..". Then the world went black. It felt like a my chest was being weighed down. I couldn't open my eyes and I was lost in the suffocating darkness.  
Ian's POV:  
Anthony stopped crying and he said he was sorry, but sorry for what? Before I asked him what he meant, I noticed something was strange. "Anthony.. A-anthony..d-dude speak!", I yelled. I rolled him on his back and noticed he was unconsicious. I started freaking out and so I yelled for help. 10 minutes passed and I started feeling dizzy. Then did I realize my left leg had a deep cut, and was bleeding severely. Suddenly, everything went fuzzy, then eventually black.  
Kalel's POV:  
"Where the heck is Anthony!", I angerly exclaimed. "He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago", I told the waitress, who was still waiting for me to order. "Sorry, but I have to go.", I told the waitress. I walked out of the restaurant, furious. The fact I have to walk home doesn't help either!  
*12 MINUTES LATER*  
Oh great, now I have to walk through the ally, I thought with annoyance. Then, I seen a lump near the end of the ally. It is hard to tell what it is in the dark night, so I ran over to it. As I got closer I realized it was two people laying on the ground. Then I realized it was Ian and Anthony passed out. I gasped then quickly dialed 911.  
Ian's POV:  
I started to wake up, but I was still struggling to open my eyes. I heard a lot of fussing going around, and It smelt like a hospital. "I think he is waking up!", said an unfamiliar voice. "Ian, are you awake?'', I heard my mom say. Slowly opening my eyes, I realized I was in fact, in a hospital. There were doctors and nurses everywhere. Atleast 6 of them, but I also seen my mom. I looked over to the bed next to me and saw Anthony. He wasn't awake yet and he looked terrible. Tubes everywhere, and blood- soaked bandages. Not to mention the bruises and cuts. I, too, had bandages, bruises, and cuts, but not as bad as Anthony. "How long have I been asleep?", I asked. "About 4 days.", answered a tall and older looking doctor. "I'm Dr. Drew by the way", said the man.

-CHAPTER 2-  
Anthony's POV:  
I slowly blinked open my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. I realized I was in a hospital room. I looked to the bed next to me and seen Ian laying there. "Hey buddy, you're awake.", Ian said. "How long have I been out?", I asked curiously. "About 6 days, I woke up 2 days ago.", Ian replied.  
*36 HOURS LATER*  
Kalel was now in the room, sitting at the foot of my hospital bed. "So do you know how you ended up in an ally, beaten up?", she asked. "Yeah, actually I do.", I said. Ian's face went from tired to curious. I suppose he lost his memory. "Ian and I were on the way to the restaurant, and we had to walk because my car was being borrowed. We were walking along the side walk when I said we should take a short cut through the ally. Ian didn't want to but I made him go anyway. We were a little bit into the ally when someone tried to rob us. It was a gang of guys, they were stronger then us. We tried to stand up for ourselves and I don't remember anything after that. I feel like this was all my fault, I am the one who made Ian go in the ally with me, and if we hadn't we would be fine.", I said. I couldn't help but start crying. I guess I am really emotional sometimes..


End file.
